<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Kiss (Reylo) by CrazyClarissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401568">Last Kiss (Reylo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa'>CrazyClarissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo (Taylor Swift Song Prompt Challenge) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Reylo - Freeform, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift for the Reylo Prompt Challenge. A small drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo (Taylor Swift Song Prompt Challenge) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Kiss (Reylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reupload.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was always used to the desert like tundra. The heat didn't bother her, and her survival skills allowed her to get by without much. She had heard the legends of Luke Skywalker and where he came from, but to now be living in his old home - the Lars Moisture Farm - still hadn't sunk in.</p>
<p>Rey sat up at the top, watching the two suns set in the sky. The pink sky slowly turning darker. It was much more beautiful than Jakku. BB-8 had finally left Rey to have some time to herself, even though he was a droid, he knew when she needed to be alone.</p>
<p>She wouldn't have even considered herself to be crying, but she felt tears falling down her face. Pressing her hand to her lips the memories came back. The kiss. Her first and last kiss with Ben. He saved her, but she never imagined it to end how it did.</p>
<p>♫ I still remember the look on your face<br/>Lit through the darkness at 1:58 ♫</p>
<p>The lightness he provided her when she awoke in his arms, she didn't remember being so cold until she felt his warmth from the large hands wrapped around her. She didn't mean to kiss him, but in that moment, it was the thing she wanted. Rey definitely didn't expect him to kiss back and whisper what she will never forget.</p>
<p>♫ The words that you whispered<br/>For just us to know<br/>You told me you loved me ♫</p>
<p>The three words, eight letters. 'I love you'. He said those and, in that moment, she became all of his. Rey couldn't describe the emotion as she had never felt it before or been exposed to it. She was a nobody to everyone all her life - everyone except him. It only took another moment for that sensation to leave. The feeling of his hand slipping away and disappearing broke her heart.</p>
<p>♫ Why did you go<br/>Away<br/>Away ♫</p>
<p>She didn't get to say it back to him. Those words that she so badly wanted to share with someone, ripped away from her. The only remnants she had that proved to her he was real were the clothes that were left, his lightsaber and his force energy. She could still feel him in that way. Jedis and Siths alike were never truly gone. With Ben having given her his life force, she still felt the connection through her veins.</p>
<p>♫ I can still feel your arms<br/>But now I'll go sit on the floor<br/>Wearing your clothes ♫</p>
<p>The night chill in the wind crept upon Rey. Grabbing Ben's cloak, she wrapped it around herself. The feeling of his phantom arms cuddling her. The sting in her eyes. Her blurred vision. She sat and sobbed. Just when hope had finally reached Ben, and here she was sitting where he should be, continuing on his family name. Solo-Skywalker.</p>
<p>♫ Never thought we'd have a last kiss<br/>Never imagined we'd end like this<br/>Your name, forever the name on my lips. ♫</p>
<p>Rey wipes away the tears, standing up while still clutching the cloak around her. It smelled of him. Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath in and sniffing it. She could have sworn she could see him so clearly, the genuine smile he had given her. Opening her eyes to nothing.</p>
<p>She had to accept the sacrifice he made. A sacrifice that he believed she was more worthy of life and to be given this second chance. She'd forever love him. Miss him. But she needed to continue on her life how he wished. Besides, while he may not be with her in life, he was in the force.</p>
<p>Her head moved down to her hand, seeing a glow next to it. Looking up she smiled. Ben. His force ghost stood, smiling at her. He would always be with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>